Passion's Servant
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Rev!KevEdd. Edd, a callous college professor, teaches his favorite student Kevin about male anatomy... and more! Passion's Servant is a single smut-shot inspired by the inventive mind of Canamochi.


**Not much to be said. It's straight up teacher kink.  
**

**Credit for giving me the plot bunny belongs to **Canamochi**, she thought it up and I just wrote it out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin sat awkwardly in his chair, his green eyes dashing side to side from behind his thick rimmed glasses. Beyond the black frames he could feel invisible eyes trained on him; watching, glaring, and scrutinizing. He swallowed back the thick nervous lump that had formed at the back of his throat. Honestly he did try to pay attention. Really he did. It wasn't his fault that his professor for Body Chemistry and Anatomy was a big fat gap-tooth jerk who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

The little read head started to fidget and twitch. Sitting was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated. Had he known what the teacher had planned he would have backed out the moment it was brought up. Or at least that was what he told himself as he peered up at lanky man's back, his front turned towards the white board as he scrawled his name and today's subject on the board. It wasn't as if he had a choice in this to begin with. Professor Vincent was a sick and narcissistic man. His pleasure was found in tormenting his students until they dropped from his class. He believed in no one being worthy enough to even step foot in his classroom. Earning a passing grade from him was about as challenging as sticking one's arm through the eye of a needle. Professor Eddward Vincent was a prodigy, the most beloved faculty member of the university and the most hated of instructors among students. Rate-My-Professor had scathing reviews about him. Why on earth Kevin had decided to sign up for his class was beyond his comprehension.

Oh wait, he did know. The very reason he was sat there now sweating out of every pore as if he were teetering on the edge of a very dark and endless abyss, was standing right before him; his lips curled back in a wicked grin. His gap was prominent and if possible made him look even more dangerous. His eyes were shadowed by the hem of his floppy black and white-striped beanie. Today he wore glasses, a sign that he was about to be particularly nasty to his unsuspecting prey, er, students. The little nerd did his best not to let the man's heated gaze burn him into oblivion. He had that way about him, his cerulean colored orbs flickering with intended cruelty every time Kevin accidently caught his attention.

Another truth to be known was that he couldn't do a damn thing without that man catching him. Not that Kevin ever took out his phone to text during a lecture, nor did he mindlessly doodle while pretending to learn something from the asses of all hat-assery, but in the little things such as digging into his bag for a pencil or touching his fingers to the rim of his hat when he was suddenly presented with a pop quiz from hell. Failing one of those was a cause for an immediate drop from the class. Kevin's quiz bowl hat was his lucky charm and his habit had always been to pinch the bill. The harder the test the harder he pinched it for luck. It was just so damn unfortunate that Professor Vincent had to be looking directing at him every time he did so, one brow lifted while a whimsical smirk played over his scrutinizing face. It was as if he were daring Kevin to prove him wrong, that his stupid hat indeed have the magical property to make him do better. The fact that Kevin was barely slinking by with a C was surely proof enough, though he was hardly one for superstitions himself. When Professor Vincent had tried to get Kevin to throw his hat away, or rather kicked his desk's receptacle bin at the terrified student on day one and demanded he part with the disgusting hat wear, Kevin had out right refused. It was the first and last argument he would ever win with the man.

Again he felt the professor's eyes on him as he played with the loosened strands of his bright red bangs. He felt his neck and cheeks warm the longer the man stared at him, his tall skinny body looming over the smaller nerd as he approached. "I certainly hope you are ready for today's lesson." He spoke assuredly, a dark and cynical chuckle to follow his grin. "These next three hours will separate the men from the boys." His gaze snapped up to the rest of the class. "Oh and the girls and such." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kevin heard the scuffling of discontented feet from behind and figured the girls of the class were not too happy with Mr. Vincent's statement. He wasn't particularly fond of them and they weren't fond of him either; funny how the majority of the class left overs were in fact girls, Kevin being the only male remaining since last week. The only other boy in class, Jeremy or Johnny or whatever his name was, had had enough of Mr. Vincent's snide comments and stormed out in a huff, leaving poor Kevin to handle the professor all on his own. Kevin had yet to forgive Jeremy or Johnny. Professor Vincent was relentless!

Kevin's pencil flew across his paper as he wrote down exactly what the professor had written on the board. The man's pressed white shirt was decorated with a single fine point pen that sat in his pocket protector. He had forgone his suite jacket in favor of exposing what was underneath: a charming laziness that greatly contrasted to his obsessive compulsive personality. Under his dress shirt was a plain white-T that wrapped snuggly around his tiny waist. Where Kevin was small in stature he was larger in frame, but there was no doubt in his mind that Eddward could take down just about anyone he wanted. This he knew for certain… from experience.

Professor Vincent stalked the front of the classroom like a predator on the prowl. By the way his eyes flashed from one fearful face to another everyone could tell he was just biding his time for the perfect attack. Kevin hoped against hope that today he wasn't going to be the odd ball out again. Was it not enough to be the professor's personal play thing but his classroom bitch as well?

"You there in the back." Eddward pointed to a brunette located in the farthest corner of the room. Kevin had tried that hiding in the corner trick the first day of his class. _Nowhere in that room is safe from that ass-hat, _his friend Nat had not so kindly put it. The teal-head had taken Mr. Vincent's class the semester before and boy did he have some things to say about that man!

"Define the structure of the female build."

The poor girl blushed and paled all at once. She coughed nervously into her hand, Eddward crossing his arms and looking more irate with every wasted second it took her to finally answer. Oh how he hated to be made to wait. Make him wait too long and... Kevin shuddered to think what would happen.

"Wrong. All wrong." The professor shook his head, rolling his eyes as if he were put off by her blatant stupidity. He scoffed as he picked up a red erase marker and started to draw a sloppy diagram of a woman's body. "A _woman_," The word was practically dripping with poison as every syllable rolled awkwardly off his tongue as he went on to explain. "Is very much like a flower. A delicate." His marker squeaked viciously on the board. "Wilting." The marker squeaked louder the harder he pressed on it. "Flower." He snapped the cap back on just as the students pulled their hands from their ears. "If you wish to continue to make a fool of yourself and my intelligence then kindly see to your removal from my class room. The exit is right there." He turned back around to face the handful of students, seven left out of the forty idiots he had begun the semester with. He smirked at the brunette who looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Oh and one more thing: Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out. I like to keep things tidy and a dirty print of your unsightly derriere on my door would be quite unsettling." With cat like grace he flicked his wrist at the brunette and wiggled his fingers. "Ta-ta."

And just like that all the girls filed out of the class room; one by one every ten minutes or so until all that was left was a terrified Kevin. It seemed as though the rest of the world had had enough of the so-called prodigy of the university's faculty. Kevin remained faithfully in his seat however. He knew doing otherwise would only cement his teacher's wrath later. And there was… an issue that needed to be taken care of.

Immediately.

The nerd whimpered as he buried himself even deeper into his chair. Professor Vincent loomed over him with that signature look of his, one hand slapping down on the desk and making Kevin jump in the process

"Greetings Mr. Barr." He smirked. "You look positively terrified."

A single slender finger traced its way down his only remaining student's jawline, caressing the tender flesh just beneath the red-head's ear. This boy was incredibly soft. His complexion was blemish free, white skin accentuated by a scatter of freckles. He was tiny in some ways, larger in others. In all honesty he wasn't much of a sight to begin with. It wasn't until day three of his class when Eddward had really begun to notice him. It had been a slow and aggravating process of analyzing the boy and his quirks. To this very day he could not pin point the reason why he had let Kevin win that argument about his stupid hat. Perhaps it was his defiance, or rather the submissive nature in which he tried to get his point across; either way something about the boy had caught the man's attention and Eddward Marion Vincent wasn't about to let something so ill repute slide. He had a reputation to uphold after all. With a lick of his lips Eddward leaned further in. His fingers wrapped firmly around the boy's chin, yanking him forward until their faces were mere inches apart. He soaked in the fear radiating off Kevin's very being and nearly purred because of it.

"Nervous for your test today I see." He chuckled, the sound practically reverberating through his timid victim. "Worry not. With me as your instructor you shall excel and more."

It was the 'and more' part that really frightened Kevin. From his pocket Eddward revealed his laser pointer. "Do you have all your notes written down for the day?" He asked with a feint sense of sweetness. Kevin nodded, albeit slowly. Mr. Vincent's grin immediately fell. "Trash it." He stomped back to his desk and withdrew an eraser, wiping the board in disgust. "Rid yourself of all that cockamamie nonsense. There is little to nothing you need to know about a female. Isn't that right Mr. Barr?"

Kevin lowered his gaze, the bill of his tipping forward to hide his blushing face. He wasn't quite sure where the professor was going with all this. Best to play it safe. "Y-yes Mr. Vincent."

"Uh-huh." He wagged his finger condescendingly. "What have I said about last names?"

"Yes M-Mr. Eddward sir."

The professor sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Close enough I suppose." He picked the glasses off his face to inspect the lenses before putting them back on. From his back pocket he pulled out a ruler and tapped it on his desk. Kevin shrunk back even further into his seat. He immediately crossed his arms and tucked his fingers into his arm pits. He really didn't like that ruler, not at all. Eddward chuckled and approached once more, pressing the end of his rule beneath the red-head's chin and tipping his face up so that their eyes could meet. Smoldering blue peered fiercely into gentle green; one obnoxious and daring while the other filled with reluctant curiosity.

"Shall we begin?"

Kevin held his breath for as long as it took for Eddward to return to the front of the class. The affirmative tap of the ruler in the professor's hand increased the flood of anxiety that washed over the boy, breaking him down into a melted puddle of nerves. Eddward lowered the projector screen and strolled over his desk where the remote sat waiting for him. He pressed the button and an image appeared. The image was of a man, a _very_ naked man. It was a pornographic photo no matter how you looked at it. The male model was resting on a love seat with is legs parted wearing nothing but a howdy-do smile. Kevin's face turned crimson. _Oh my go-_ **CLICK**, went the lock of the classroom door. _What on earth is he thinking showing that?!_\- **SNAP** went the latches on the windows and **ZIP** the blinds fell perfectly into place. Kevin's knuckles turned white as his fingers dug grooves into the edges of his desk. Why? Why did he have to put something like THAT up?!

"The male body is a makeup of many exciting things. Excitable things to be exact." Eddward lifted his laser pointer and circled around the one of the muscled arm of the male model.

Kevin started to fidget again, leaning forward to slip his leg beneath his rump to lift himself out of the chair. His teacher's so-called surprise was getting very annoying. Kevin inhaled through his nose and out his mouth hoping to calm the ramped beat of his heart. It felt like at any moment it was about to burst out of his chest.

"Time to pay attention Mr. Barr."

Kevin whimpered, lifting himself off the chair even further. His face would turn red if the-

"AHH!" Kevin curled immediately into himself, a vibration running through him in ways he had never felt before. Like fire and ice he felt quickened waves of something pleasurable dance through him. From head to toe ripples of goose bumps rode up and down his back like the gentle caress of a lover. It was strange, very foreign, but hardly unwelcomed. When he looked up he noticed that another sensation had followed. It too was pleasant but an entirely different feeling. Long and slender fingers belonging to his cutthroat professor had found their way to the back of his neck, the tips ever so lightly brushing the fine hairs on his neck. The poor nerd's face darkened by three shades. His eyes cast down in complete embarrassment.

Eddward knelt down on one knee and tipped up the blushing boy's face. "I don't teach those willing to be taught. I teach those who strive to learn." His fingers pinched Kevin's chin in a sturdy grip. "You are very eager to learn, are you not Kevin?" The red-head nodded stiffly. "Indeed you are." Cerulean eyes cast down to his student's neck, his chest, and even further where his legs were twisted together like a pretzel. When they came back up he spotted a drop of saliva trickling past his student's lips. His grin grew into a toothy smirk. "You thirst for my knowledge. You salivate at the very thought of the things I could teach your virgin mind." His tongue poked out hungrily, the sight of something primal flashing in his eyes. "And your body. Oh the many glorious things I could teach it."

Kevin's breath hitched on the way in, shuddering as it came back out. It was pathetic how low this man could bring him, his spoken words breathy and laced with hidden meaning. He knew he could never forget Eddward Vincent even when he graduated and moved on with his life. This man had scarred him in such a way that his image he would be forever imprinted in his memory; always lurking at the back of his mind and never to be forgotten. A shaking hand wiped away the loose spit on his lip and Kevin did his best not to look Edd in the eye. Doing so would only encourage the man's perversions and prolong the torture.

"Be sure to pay close attention Kevin. This will be on the test and you know how I despise failures in my class. I have such high hopes for you." It was then the look in his eyes darkened. A seriousness to his tone drew upon Kevin's every fragile nerve, pulling them taut. "I detest the weak minded. I will not allow you to disappoint me in this, is that understood?"

Kevin nodded but apparently it wasn't enough. Eddward slapped his ruler against the board, his velveteen voice rising. "Is that understood Mr. Barr?"

The nerd whimpered. "Y-yes Mr. E-Eddward."

"Good."

Edd turned slightly towards the board, resting an elbow into the palm of one hand as he began his asinine lecture. It was right about then that the vibrations from within paused. The ripple affect left him feeling horribly bereft. He shook himself of the elation and brought his attention back down to earth. Failing to follow Professor Vincent's rules resulted in some very nasty consequences. A very important fact he shan't soon forget.

"Let us begin with a diagram." The image of the naked man was quickly replaced by a colorful outline of a male human body standing beside a female counter part. "If you can't tell the difference between the two then I suggest whipping yours out and checking."

Kevin's brows furrowed and without thinking he managed a snarky, "Haha. Very funny."

Eddward laughed, the sound of his voice dancing in Kevin's ears like music notes. "While I am no natural born comedian, I do happen to know a thing or two of the makeup of a man. I wouldn't expect you to know. After all, citrouille , you're just a sweet innocent little-"

"Don't you say it!" Kevin nearly leapt from his seat, his hands slapping his desk. "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be!" The red-head sneered, tipping up the bill of his hat to see the board and Mr. Vincent better. There were times Kevin knew when to keep his cool and then there were times he blew a gasket. This man knew how to press his buttons and right now he was pressing every single one of them. Kevin was typically a polite boy who obeyed all the rules and minded his manners but there was something about Eddward Vincent that made doing so nearly impossible.

The professor chuckled past his pearly white teeth, his tongue stroking the flesh of his thin bottom lip. "Are we disrupting class Mr. Barr?"

Kevin blinked in confusion and it wasn't until he felt those vibrations once more that he realized what his teacher had planned all along. He toppled to the floor, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he grappled with the edge of the desk in order to stay standing. He fell completely to the floor in seconds, his arms turning to gelatin as those wicked ripples flew through him; it was an added fuel to the tiny fire that had ignited in his belly. He suddenly felt ready to combust. The vibrations stopped as quickly as they started and Kevin was left gasping for air. Eddward stood over him with one hand on his hip, his foot tipping the boy's face up. "Are we going to disrupt the class again Mr. Barr?"

Kevin whipped his head from side to side.

"Very good. You may take your seat now."

Kevin crawled pathetically back to his chair, leaning onto the desk to hold himself up. He couldn't place his rump flat on the seat for fear of making too much noise. The vibrations inside him, no thanks to gap tooth here, were all because of Mr. Vincent. If Kevin ever got his hands on that psychopath's vibrator he'd break it into a million pieces. Did he really have to go so far as to drag Kevin into the nearest bathroom, bend him over the sink and insert the toy; just for being late that morning? Talk about excessive.

Eddward was the first to break the momentary silence. His fingers rubbed thoughtfully at his chin.

"Perhaps diagrams are not the best tool for this. Ah, I know." A wicked gleam shone in his eyes. "A physical exam will do. It is incredibly basic so even you may learn a thing or two."

If Kevin could roll his eyes without getting caught he would have. _Wait. What did he mean by a physical exam? We have no dummy bodies to study from. _He raised a scrutinizing brow. "I don't understand. We don't have the proper equipment for that."

"Don't we?"

Kevin's frown deepened before it eventually sank in.

His eyes widened.

"No."

"No?" Eddward's sounded amused.

Kevin stood then, collecting his bag from under his desk. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as he hurried to pack his things. "Nu-huh. No way. Not happening. Find yourself another patsy I'm done with this."

Four confident steps was all it took to get him to the door and four confident steps were all he could manage before falling to his knees. The vibrations had returned with a vengeance, immediately crippling him before he could escape. He attempted to stand but even the slightest of moves worked to upset the waves of vibrations. They tickled his insides and drew upon that certain something that had started to coil at the base of his tummy. He bit hard into his lip and nearly drew blood when he tried to fight against it. Instead he collapsed all together. He curled right into himself, squeezing his fingers together to his chest in a sad attempt to keep his wits about him.

"Tsk. Tsk. What a mood we are in today." Edd stood over Kevin's fallen body and bent at the hips to meet his gaze directly. "If you keep interrupting my lecture Mr. Barr I will be forced to handle this." He chuckled darkly. "Think on that Pumpkin."

Kevin managed an ugly sneer, his face and neck flushed. The vibrations were relentless and it seemed as though there was no end in sight. "I hate that name." He bit between clenched teeth.

"You love it. _Pum-pkin_." He said with a stress on every syllable.

Kevin rolled onto his other side trying to get away from Eddward but he knew at this rate he wouldn't get far. Edd stepped over him and scoffed, grabbing the back of Kevin's cardigan sweater and forcing him to his feet. "Return to your seat." With a forceful shove Kevin tumbled back into his seat, his head lolling back and mouth hanging open as the new position drove those vibrations through in such a way they couldn't be ignored. Eddward smirked. "Hold out your fingers Pumpkin. I believe a demonstration is in order."

Kevin frantically shook his head but before he could protect his poor fingers Edd's hand shot out to grab him, forcing his left arm out and exposing his hand to any and all of the hell the professor was about to put it through. "Palm and fingers up." Kevin did as he was told though he did so hesitantly. He knew what was to come next.

The swat of the ruler on his digits sent a pulsing wave of pain through Kevin's being. The red-headed yelped and jolted back but Eddward's grip was firm. It was easy to hold the boy still as he continued his assault. A few seconds passed and so did the throbbing, but not long enough. Before he knew it Edd had swatted his fingers again. Kevin pinched his eyes shut and pretended not to notice how odd the sensation was becoming. The hot sting had slowly turned to a dull ache. It acted like a mores code to the slowing vibrations. The slower the vibrations became the hotter the ruler stings turned, but when the vibrations increased the duller the ache became. It was all so confusing. How could this pain he was feeling suddenly turn tolerable? He was sure he had finally lost it. Edd had probably planned this all along, piecing together a little game in order to break the stubborn nerd in the end. If he could he would have admitted defeat right then and there but he found that he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. This tolerable pain was turning… pleasurable, if that was even possible. Eddward no longer had to hold him down. He was anchored by desires of his body.

What he gave was no cry of passion but a gentle mewling, curious and hungry yet still very cautious. It took all of Kevin's strength to hold his own arm down and to keep from stretching it out closer to Eddward. He didn't want the man thinking he actually enjoyed this. Maybe. He wasn't entirely sure of that. Then in the blink of an eye, a moment that had not escaped the red-head, the vibrations stopped. All pleasure had immediately ceased and stole back the bliss that had taken Kevin's pain away. The final whack of the ruler brought poor Kevin reeling back, tucking his sensitive hand to his chest. His fingers curled into his palm protectively as he looked up at Eddward, his face red and eyes lined with tears. That last swat really hurt and without the vibrations to meet the pain half way he felt the entire force behind Edd's swing.

Fingers still stinging and fighting back the baby drops of tears that burned behind his eye lids Kevin forced himself to look up at Eddward. The man had taken to leaning onto his student's desk, his chin propped on his hand as his eyes danced over his little pumpkin's face. A gleam of appreciation could be seen in his eyes. "You learn fast Pumpkin. I love it." He licked his lips, a slow and sensual stride from top to bottom lip. "Let us continue before we get carried away."

He stood slow and languidly leaned his weight from one foot to another. "First order of business for today's lesson is being familiar with the basics." It was as though he were unable to keep his eyes off the boy he was so pleasantly torturing. "The epidermis or in laymen's terms, your skin." He raised a mocking brow which disappeared beneath the hem of his hat. "I doubt you know a single thing about it but I suppose it would only be fair of me to ask. What do you know Mr. Barr? Please, share with the class."

Kevin quivered as Eddward's voice washed over him like a thick spray of ocean foam. It nearly choked him, stealing his breath as he tried to speak. "The skin is-"

WHACK! Eddward's glare grew darker from beneath the shadow of his hat, his ruler poised on the edge of his desk

"I-I mean the epidermis." He stuttered. "Is an expansion of tissue. Protective tissue. It acts as a barrier against pathogens. Oh and um _inhospitable environments_." He tried not to sneer but his tone came off as such. As easy as it was for Edd to take him down he wasn't about to give the man everything he wanted. It was going to take more than just a few nasty words to break down his solid constitution. Or at least that was what he told himself.

Eddward was not at all pleased with Kevin's answer. He ran a tight ship and any disorderly member was ripe for the picking. He struck his ruler against the flat of his palm reveling in the sting before doing so again. Just the mere fact that he could made it all the more exciting. There was nothing his sweet little citrouille could do to stop him. He'd already given him all that he wanted: his trust, his freedom… and now was the time for the professor collect his due. There was only one final thing to take and Kevin had never been more ready in Eddward's eyes. Yes he's had a taste of the virgin glory that awaits him still but at a young age sweet innocent Double D was taught to never open his presents early. He let this precious gift ferment, nurturing, disciplining, and seducing him to perfection. He had his claws sunk deep into the unsuspecting boy in every imaginable way. It was the greatest of his more promiscuous achievements if he did say so himself.

There were bumps along the road such as the occasional female getting in his way but it wasn't that often Mr. Vincent didn't get what he wanted and this afternoon he was feeling especially frisky. He simply couldn't wait for what he had planned, but alas he would; just to make that brief moment of bliss the most passionate and memorable of experiences the nerd would ever have. He wanted his very being engraved upon the boy and throughout the rest of his life. Any time Kevin made love to another Edd wanted to be the face he would always see. He wanted the nerd to always think back upon his first time with none other than his anatomy teacher, Eddward fucking Vincent. Yes, he wanted the sweet little boy majoring in physical science to never forget the face of the man that not only took his innocence but took him to such amazing heights; far and beyond any length of comprehension his prudish little mind would let him.

"It pains me to have to punish you for your impudent behavior. Truly it does." He snatched the front of Kevin's cardigan and pulled him to his feet. He grinned cruelly down at him as the end of his ruler poked the boy in the forehead. "But you should really know better than to provoke me."

His body pressed close, firm and powerful again the small shaking frame in his grasp. Kevin could feel the heat radiating off the man in waves. His hot breath washed over the freckled boy's flushed face, inadvertently allowing Kevin to inhale the pure masculine scent of a man in need. "If you would so kindly volunteer-" _Volunteer, ha!_ Kevin almost snorted in response to the word. "-for the next part of my lesson plan then perhaps I could excuse you from punishment." Kevin's eyes suddenly lit up. "But I warn you my darling citrouille that anymore attitude from you will be immediately corrected. Is that understood?"

Kevin nodded. "Y-yes sir."

"Excellent." Eddward released his grip on Kevin's sweater, barely able to hold back a sneer as he peered down at the collection of wrinkles he had created in it. "Take that hideous thing off."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock. His hands grabbed the offending apparel and he shook his head in disbelief. "Take it off?"

"And do so quickly." Eddward snapped.

Kevin stared down a hard at his sneakers before shooting a confused look to his professor. He couldn't quite comprehend what the man was asking of him. Undress? In the classroom of all places?! "I don't get it. What do you mean-"

"Undress Pumpkin." He said with an irritated sigh. "My time is precious and I don't waste it in explaining myself to undeserving cretins like you." When Kevin didn't immediately do as he was told Eddward pointed the ruler at him. "All of it. Your shirt, your shoes, and your disgusting hat. Off with them! Then hand them to me."

Kevin felt himself shaking his head before he was fully able to piece together a sentence. "No don't make me do that." He blushed. "What if someone sees?"

"I assure you Pumpkin this is a private lesson."

Was he… did he just… Kevin looked up at him hopefully. So the man said something assuring. It shouldn't have been the greatest thing the red-head had ever heard but in this case it was. The meanest jerkiest dick in the entire world was reassuring him of all people. He was torn between feelings of elation and worry. So much so that he didn't realize the professor had been waiting for him to do as he had been told. Eddward's scowl deepened and his knuckled turned white as they curled angrily around the little wooden ruler. "Get on with it already!"

Kevin flinched, his shaking hands rising immediately to the hem of his cardigan. The first nervous tug of material drew Eddward's furious gaze and right away eased the tension within them. He watched as though entranced as the boy pulled the soft cream colored sweater over his head, his glasses falling askew and knocking his hat off completely. The blue eyed deviant grinned triumphantly as the hat hit the ground, wasting no time in kicking it far off to the side. He really REALLY detested that hat. It didn't deserve to sit atop his pumpkin's brilliant head. After some insider scoping he found that quiz bowl was just some bastardized mesh of a science and mathematical decathlon. It was pathetic in his opinion, a complete waste of valuable time and resources that could be better spent in_ his_ classroom. If Kevin had any real respect for his education he would drop that insufferable team of idiots and stay for some after class one on one. There were a great many things Eddward could teach him and oh how it made his blood hot just thinking about it.

The nerd frowned but made no move to collect his head gear. Instead he held out his sweater for Edd to take. He took it much too eagerly in Kevin's opinion. The man haphazardly threw it over his shoulder, uncaring where it landed. "Maintenant la chemise, citrouille." He purred.

Kevin gulped hard and reached with shaking fingers to the first button of his shirt. One after another the little plastic disks came undone. Inch by satisfying inch Eddward watched as freckle kissed skin became unveiled and free for him to observe as he pleased. He began to salivate as he imagined the sweet taste of victory that would soon dance on his tongue. The mere sight was tantalizing enough. He couldn't wait until he could touch it, kiss it, and completely devour him, essence and all. The boy was soon to be his and nothing would stand in his way; not even the boy's own skittish nature. He would teach young Kevin how to be brave in the face of a hungry insatiable monster while basking in the splendors said monster will rein upon him. _He will writhe and scream my name by the end of this day_, Eddward thought victoriously as the shoulders of Kevin's shirt slipped and revealed creamy white flesh just begging to be feasted on.

Soft white cotton brushed against his sensitive skin before falling to the ground. Under Edd's gaze Kevin felt naked, completely exposed before a man capable of anything. It was the equivalent of removing the bars to a wild animal's cage. Without the protection of his clothing even his false sense of hope was torn from him. He didn't want to admit it but he was entirely at Edd's mercy. His eyes pleaded for him to stop but the raven haired man merely twirled his hand for the nerd to continue. Kevin bit into his bottom, rolling the tender flesh about between his teeth. He reached down to untie his shoes and tossed them both aside, flinging the socks along too. There wasn't much left to remove before Mr. Barr was fully uncovered. His toes curled when his hands settled over the buckle of his belt. A single drop of perspiration trickled down the side of his face as he once again began his silent pleading.

"The longer you make me wait, the longer I shall make you wait." Eddward warned.

Kevin quickly shut his eyes against the smooth velveteen voice that haunted him day and night, invading his dreams and filling them with forbidden passions he had yet to experience on his own. He blamed it on television but the true blame lied with not just the culprit but the victim as well; if he could even call himself a victim at this point. At first his fingers slipped. He tried again and this time caught tract on the cool smooth metal of his buckle. His bottom lip quivered as he felt Eddward's gaze burning a trail over the expansion of his naked chest. His eyes were flashing something wild and untamed which stood upon the cusp of unleashing it's full and mighty power. From the silver buckle finally slipped the belt. The sound of leather brushing polyester seared the memory of this moment in his mind. He would never forget the intensity of Eddward's stare or the chill that sent a ripple of goose bumps prickling down the center of his back. He knew the imprint of this man would follow him until the end of his days.

Done away with his belt, next came the zipper. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He had never been able to, not with another man watching. It had always been Eddward who took the initiative but it seemed as though today he would make Kevin cross that line himself. He pinched the zipper tightly and silently counted to three. He got half way before his hands began to shake again.

"E-Eddward…" He his voice trembled. "I don't think… I don't think I can do this."

Eddward released a slow and shallow breath as he approached the timid ginger. He wasn't yet ready to be touched, at least not in the way Edd intended. He was known for exhibiting excellent control but this day he found doing so difficult. It felt as though the slightest of movements would set him off and threaten to ruin the plans he had made. He wouldn't be having any of that. At least not yet.

"You can and you _will_." He said firmly. "I warned you today that we will be pushing past your limits and testing new found pleasures, the likes of which I am familiar with but _you_ will experience for the first time in your miserable life."

Kevin lowered his stare to the floor. Did he have to be so… so mean? "But-"

"The longer you make me wait," He repeated. "The longer I will make you wait."

A soft whimper escaped him before he could stop it and his zipper came all the way down. The waist of his pants loosened and Kevin's cheeks turned pink.

"Good boy." Eddward assisted in lowering the boy's khaki pants but they went no farther than his thighs. "Now is the time to wonder and ask your questions." His thumb brushed upon silky flesh, feeling along the ribbed imprint the boy's pants had left behind. "Where I am about to take you and what you are about to learn is for your own good." He then grabbed Kevin's chin and forced the nerd to look at him. "Never hesitate to ask." This was not a suggestion, it was his command. "For your safety and mine you _will_ speak your mind and say what you must. No matter how ignorant or pathetic your questions may be, I want them. All of them. Do you understand this? Not speaking up shows me naivety, carelessness, and renders all that I am about to bestow on you wasted." His grip tightened and Kevin made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan. "Do you understand Kevin?"

Kevin nodded his head but Eddward would not settle for that. He gave the boy's face an encouraging shake. "Use your words."

"Y-yes sir."

Eddward grinned. For once it was soft and assured, not that cocky smirk Kevin was so sick of seeing. It was a refreshing sight even if it lasted just a moment. It reminded the ginger haired nerd that there was more to this man than meets the eye; that there was in fact a human being with feeling and emotion somewhere inside that hardened shell of a man. His thin hand pressed to Kevin's belly and he reveled in the shudder it caused. "The epidermis, my dear boy, is composed of the outer most layers of cells in the skin. While they do act as a-" He chuckled. "-barricade against pathogens and _foreign objects_," His smirk caused Kevin to glower back in defense. "It also acts as a sponge, soaking in nutrients and water." His fingers danced a slow and erotic path south. Ripples of goose bumps appeared and Edd felt the sudden desire to lower himself to the floor, to part his lips and allow his tongue to slide along every little bump until it was him crying out for mercy.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to continue my lesson? We still have two hours together my boy." He leered, his lips curling back to reveal the gap in his otherwise perfectly straight smile. "I may be having you today but I fully intend on doing my job. And I never disappoint."

Kevin knew not the power he held over Eddward and it wouldn't be for a very long time that he would come to realize this. In that passing second the genius would have done just about anything for Kevin; anything to bypass this self-inflicted torture called fun just that he may take the glasses-wearing, hat-totting, freckled-faced geek then and there. He would have moved mountains and turned the sky grey for his pleasure, if only to taste the salt of his body as he writhed beneath him in total submission. Eddward closed his eyes and forced himself not to tremble. _Control yourself man, think of him. Think of his pleasure. _

The waist band fell to just below Kevin's bum and nothing in the world could have been strong enough to sponge away the filth that filled his once innocent mind. It would take a life time of waiting for the blush on his face to fade if this were to continue. A part of Kevin wanted to stop him, to put the man in his place by taking back the control he so foolishly gave… and yet he didn't. He simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He honestly couldn't decide if he was curious or just plain stupid. At this point stupid was looking like a mighty fine answer.

"Psychological stress can open the millions of pores located within your skin." He continued with a simple trace of his fingers. "Through an increase of glucocorticoids the barrier function of the epidermis becomes rather null and void, thus compromising the barrier function." His long and slender fingers slipped past the waist band of Kevin's boxers and the boy gasped out loud. From behind his crooked glasses his eyes widened. It wasn't as if he had never been touched down there before, especially by this cynical man, but always it took him by surprise. That was the funny thing about Mr. Vincent; he was just stock full of surprises and like he said he never disappointed. The heat between Kevin's legs where the pants still hung had begun to collect a thin layer of perspiration, causing the material to needlessly stick. His breath hitched as Edd's cool fingers trekked upon and around the juncture of his groin, massaging little circles near the tender spots of his hips. "A sudden shift in humidity can alter stratum corneum hydration in such a way that could allow the entry of pathogenic microorganisms."

There wasn't much warning given when Edd shoved his hand further down. The move was abrupt and swift with little to no argument as his fingers curled and palm cupped expertly around Kevin's sac. The ginger yelped, throwing up his hands to grabbed ahold of Eddward's shirt. The professor grinned, resting his chin atop of the boy's head as he basked in the warmth radiating in his palm. The semi hardened shaft rubbing against his wrist was almost enough to give the seasoned lover a raging stiffy but out of pure benevolence he kept a firm control over his body. There was no need scaring the boy so early in the game. He would have plenty to think about later on. To ease the boy's fear he reached his middle finger forward, caressing the crevasse of Kevin's cheeks. An inch in and he would have been able to touch the toy he had personally inserted. Doing this seemed to help as the stiffened muscles pressed against his front eased up and the little fists twisted in his dress shirt stopped shaking.

"Skin tissue has a battery of sensory receptors which respond to different stimuli."

"S-such as?" Kevin had managed to spit out.

Edd grinned. "Touch."

His finger stroked between Kevin's cheeks and the red-head quivered. "Contact…" His hand completely engulfed Kevin's sac with little to no difficulty, his thumb rubbing rhythmic circles at the base. "And temperature." The professor lowered his head to the boy's neck and blew a mouthful of hot air onto his skin. Kevin's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as heat cascaded down his throat to his collar bone, prickles of pleasure forming in the process. "The density of these receptors varies from one area to another of course. For example..." He paused, his eyes searching the boy. He reached down to grab one of Kevin's hands, peeling away the loosened fingers and held it up for him to inspect. "Your fingers."

"My fingers?" Kevin frowned, taking back his hand to inspect it. His curiosity in the subject could not over shadow the feel of his teacher's hand on his extremities but that didn't stop him from asking. "W-what is so special about them?"

Taking back the hand Eddward lifted one of Kevin's fingers to his lips. "In just one little finger tip there are two thousand-five hundred receptors per square centimeter." His thin lips parted, his tongue darting out to stroke a wet hungry line to the corner of his mouth. Then he put it in his mouth.

Eddward's lips came down around Kevin's finger, his wet tongue curling around the little digit as if it were a delectable treat. Kevin felt pressure building around his finger as the dark haired man before him began to suckle on it. He felt the incredible sensation of enamel brushing his first knuckle as Edd's jaw opened and closed to accommodate its intrusive guest. He whimpered; frightened and aroused all at once by the sight. It truly amazed him how a man as obnoxious and manipulative as Edd, his head tilted down and eyes fallen shut, could deliver such strange and pleasant sensations. He suckled for who knows how long before his teeth started to graze over the flesh with new found vigor. With his tongue Eddward coaxed the finger further towards the back of his throat until he felt the bridge of Kevin's hand press to his lips. His gag reflex had long since been removed and now he rather enjoyed the feeling. The flat of his oral appendage brushed in eager strides while he swallowed the little bits of saliva that had begun to collect. Messy or sticky were not his forte. With an appreciative hum Eddward released his grip on Kevin's hand, smirking as he watched an incandescent trail bridge the gap between his lips and the boy's finger.

The expression on Kevin's face was classic. He had never seen a man his age turn so red in the face.

Slipping the ruler into his back pocket Edd made it his intention to keep the smaller boy's face that same shade of cherry red throughout the rest of their rendezvous. "Come to my desk dear student." He turned and stalked towards his favorite spot: his desk. Upon it was not a collection of graded papers but rather a neat and specified array of minimalistic novelties. This did not seem to surprise Kevin in the slightest even as Edd practically threw himself into his swivel chair. His deceptive personality could pass him off as carefree and lazy when it was very much far from the truth. More than a few students prior to dropping the class found that out the hard way. Edd kicked his feet up on the edge of his desk, careful not to smudge his perfect black shoes on his desk's squeaky clean top.

"Sit beside me. I have much to do this night and I do not intend to have you or your worthless class mate's hold me back from accomplishing my task." He smirked, pointing to the ground beside him.

Kevin eyed the floor in disgust. "You're kidding me."

"Do I ever?"

Kevin picked up his cardigan sweater from the floor and sighed, folding it neatly over his arm. "I'm not a dog."

"Never said you were." Edd raised a brow. "Do you wish to continue being insubordinate or would you rather sit beside me and relish in the fact that no other could ever influence you the way I do?"

The red-head shook his head. "You're so-"

"Smart?" He grinned wickedly.

"Vain."

Edd rolled his eyes, slapping his outer thigh with a bit more intensity. "Sit."

Kevin slid uneasily to the floor and crawled on his hands and knees towards his teacher. The man beamed down proudly at his pet and patted him on the head once he was settled. "Good boy."

"Stop saying that." Kevin picked at the carpeted floor, glaring down at the fibers. He couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams what Edd thought of him being on the floor. He didn't think there was much to look at but for the genius the view was perfect.

That signature smirk of his, lips curled back to reveal his prominent gap, leered over the red-head. The look might have been dreadful had Kevin been paying attention and perhaps he might had stumbled back in self-preservation, but by the time he realized this it was too late. Edd had grabbed a fistful of orange hair and with little to no leniency he jerked Kevin's head back, tipping his chin skyward and exposing the long slender flesh of his neck. Kevin cried out, his nails digging into the single hand that held him immobilized. A sinister chuckle escaped his teacher's lips as he spoke.

"I will not stop until your mind cracks and your body weeps for mercy." He jerked on the boy's hair harder, forcing him further onto the ground. A single drop of salty wetness gathered in the corner of Kevin's eye and right away Edd's grip loosened, but not by much. "I will not bend nor will I break to your defiance. I am the master of my fortress, the head of my domain. All who enter here shall abide by my rules. To you, my darling citroulle, my word is law." Thick black lashes fell half way over his stunning blue eyes as they danced in gratitude for the sight before him. "I teach you, protect you, love you and punish you. I stand as the forger of your pleasure and as the rage behind the hand that delivers retribution. I-" He paused, eyes falling shut as if to savor the moment. "I am your slave so long as you are mine."

Kevin's soft full lips parted to speak, a million words rushing through his head, eager to be spoken; but alas he did not. Instead of a sob so beautiful in sound filled the building silence. His small lithe body went rigid, muscles quaking beneath the shelter of his freckled skin. Edd allowed Kevin's head to fall forward onto his lap, the boy rising on his knees to relieve the bit of pressure he felt pulsing through his backside. A line of spit fell from the corner of his lips and Eddward hummed appreciatively. His eyes wandered over to his door where a single window unable to be covered sat mocking him. A pair of scuffling feet passed by as two shadows making their way down the hall shuffled pass the door. Just a few breathless moments later they disappeared. Edd returned his gaze to Kevin.

"Open your mouth."

Kevin struggled to do so. Eddward let his cock spring forth from his pants, working one handedly to keep his favorite boy in place. The soft tip pressed to the opening of Kevin's mouth and the red-head squeezed his eyes shut. Edd's length was solid as rock, soft to the touch and a bit longer than average, making up for what he lacked in girth. The ginger looked up to the man helplessly, his hands falling to his sides as pulse after mind blowing pulse drove him to think and feel things he probably shouldn't be. Yet, his mouth watered in preparation as the length sitting prettily at his lips pressed forward for permission to enter. He resisted at first, his lips refusing to part. He was sure there were better things he could be doing than about to, ehem, blow his teacher; and yet he couldn't think of a single reason not to. His tongue curled and flexed to feel the older man's length resting on it. He even went as far as to contemplate the taste. Would it be good? Would his inexperience turn the mood sour? What if-

"Don't think." Edd spoke as if he knew what Kevin was thinking. "Leave that to me. Revel in the pleasure and let me handle the rest." His cock pressed further and Kevin's lip parted. His length slid in slow. Inch by agonizing inch buried itself cozily into the damp salivating cavern it was soon to dominate. Edd threw his head back as he was met with a tremendous heat radiating all around his manhood.

Kevin's tongue molded to the shape of Eddward's cock and cradled it as he began to grow accustomed to the intrusion. There was a saltiness to it he had never tasted before. Something warm and sticky had at first made him cringe. The taste was not entirely awful but was definitely a shock to his system. He forced back the bile that threatened to gather at the back of his throat and instead trained his focus elsewhere. If he concentrated hard enough he could taste the sweetness of mango past the bitter flavor. The skin itself held no taste but rather an aroma. It reminded him of Irish Spring by its crisp clean scent of body soap. There was a muskiness to it but the smell was over powered by the scent of his laundered clothing. Kevin's small mouth worked wonders to swallow as much as he could; forcing Edd's member further in. Out of instinct he scooted closer, his small hands rising in earnest to Edd's thighs. The teacher grinned as he ran his fingers through Kevin's short hair.

In the span of three minutes Kevin had gone from timid to eager. Though his knees dug into the carpet and his fingers itched for more than just a scratch, the ginger felt compelled to explore. He had never done this before. He couldn't deny it felt a tiny bit uncomfortable but he supposed that was the point. His fingers moved as though they had a mind of their own; gliding up and onward. A fist in his hair held him at bay however and from Kevin's mouth tumbled out a groan.

Eddward tried to accommodate by lifting his hips. His member slid further into the young boy's mouth until he touched the back of his throat. Kevin struggled not to gag but it was difficult. This virgin flower was just a bud waiting to bloom and who else than Eddward fucking Vincent was good enough to make this happen? The raven haired man licked his lips and nibbled on them. It felt as though the boy was trying to suck the very life from him. Fire raced through his veins like molten lava. In his stomach he felt the beginnings of his coil start to wind. It embarrassed him that Kevin could bring him to this point so quickly. It had to be because of his wicked little tongue. It lapped and curved in all the right places, sending waves of searing heat throughout his body. Had this been a few years earlier Edd's face would have turned a stunning shade of red. "J'aime le sentiment que vous m'apporter." He whispered under his breath. Edd removed his cock from the boy's mouth, watching his face as his sickened member fell from Kevin's lips. The red-head looked a bit distraught as though his new found discovery had come to an end too quickly. To make up for it Eddward crushed their lips together. His tongue explored every inch of the boy's wet cavern, savoring the natural flavor of their kiss. He lapped up the saltiness that had coated Kevin's little tongue and smirked against the boy's lips. "Beautiful mon petit amant."

"I don't-" His words were stolen by Eddward's greedy tongue. Why did he have to say such things to him- such sweet and terrible things? Truly he couldn't fathom why. Perhaps his teacher was power hungry. Maybe Eddward was just a cruel man with too much time to spare. Whatever the reason Kevin knew he could not deny the man what he wanted. He was far too gone to say no and mean it. Before Kevin knew what was happening, his back met with something solid and flat, his legs hanging off the edge precariously. The professor had risen from his seat to lay Kevin down on his desk, papers and knickknacks scattering all over. Kevin blushed suddenly feeling helpless and exposed. The new position did little to alleviate the pressure he felt in his backside, the vibrations having decreased as the weight of his body pressing the toy even deeper into him.

"You have done well my little student." Edd licked his lips, one free hand gracing Kevin's naked belly just above his waist line. The boy gasped aloud and shuddered. "Now for the exam."

Kevin watched in horror as Eddward made a grab for the waist of his khaki pants and started to tug them down. Cool air touched his skin and the freckled boy shivered. His trousers were peeled away in a meticulous manner; like the rind of a fruit where Eddward's prize lay waiting for him to sink his teeth into. Kevin's length sprung forward as his pants fell to the ground beside his feet, his boxers tangled somewhere in them. Now he lay naked beneath the wandering gaze of his teacher and never before had he felt so… vulnerable. The older man's eyes were clouded in a heated lust as they soaked in the delicious view. He was ready to devour Kevin, to taste his sweetness. He marveled Kevin's rigid countenance as he pressed forward, dropping his arms down on his desk to box the boy where he wanted him. Eddward smirked, shadow around his eyes darkening. _As if his intent couldn't be any clearer_, Kevin thought sardonically.

"Have you come prepared for your exam Pumpkin?"

Kevin looked away as his cheeks turned rosy in color. That devil's grin was beginning to scare him. Edd chuckled. "If your puny brain has retained the information I've given you then you should encounter no issue."

Lips as hot as coals found their way around poor Kevin's member and almost immediately a searing heat sparked at the base of his tummy. Suddenly the room started to spin. Kevin made a grab for the edge of the desk, knocking back a stack of graded papers in the process. Edd seemed to pay no mind was his head bobbed up and down. Like a seasoned expert the teacher coated Kevin's member in his saliva, slicking up the hardened member as it delved deeper into Edd's wet cavern. Not once did Kevin feel teeth as his professor's lips squeezed the ever loving life out of him. He writhed upon the desk, arching his back while Edd played a wicked game of tag with his tongue. The first couple drops of Kevin's arousal were lapped up by the cock hungry man struggling to maintain some semblance of control. He white knuckled fists sat clenched on either side of Kevin's hips. Edd wanted desperately to touch him, to set the young boy ablaze in an untamed conflagration of passion and desire yet he fought his urge to outright take the boy here and now. He needed Kevin's first time to be unforgettable. Speeding to the finish line could end in disaster and Eddward was a stickler for having things go his way. In the end he ignored his body's call to take Kevin now and instead suckled the boy into a fevered frenzy.

It amused him the way the boy writhed beneath him. He convulsed with a slightest of twitches, toes curling and hands splaying out wide as if he were being struck by a bolt of lightning and unable to move. He thought it incredibly adorable the way Kevin lifted his hands to his face and bite on the ends of his fingers, his hands gracing the sides of his freckled kissed cheeks when even the pain in his fingertips wasn't enough to anchor to the real world. He was caught in whirlwind of longing and carnality. It wouldn't be long before the coil in him snapped and this was exactly what Eddward wanted.

Kevin none the wiser let himself be taken to that new height of feeling, breathing in the fire of elation as he drew close to the edge of the abyss. Then, in the blink of an eye; somewhere between the cupping of Edd's tongue on his length and the depths which his member had slid down into Edd's throat, Kevin came. It was an explosion of color that spotted his vision, hearing and speech rendered useless as his orgasm rocked the tiny world that was the class room. Kevin hadn't meant to be so forceful but his hands had caught onto the edge of his teacher's hat, dragging the man further down on his member as it spurted the milky essence of his seed into Edd's willing mouth. The toy inside of him suddenly picked up in speed, adding fuel to an already blazing fire. He convulsed some more, crying silent please fo rmercy as he rocked his hips back and forth. Second ticked by before the nerd figured out just what he had done and a few seconds more to finally release his grip on Edd's hat. NO ONE touched the beanie. Not even Kevin. He swallowed hard, his sensibility escaping him as the man who's cold blue eyes stared back at him twinkled mischievously. Kevin whimpered feeling Edd's tongue run the length of his hardened member as he pulled his mouth free. The toy stopped vibrating.

"Oh, no, please Kevin Barr, don't hold back." He snickered, swiping his thumb across his moist bottom lip. "Such an overachiever. My _perfect_ little student." This earned him a pathetic whimper and that was all it took to send Eddward hurdling over the edge.

Kevin felt himself lifted only to be smacked back down on the desk, biting back a cry as his stomach pressed painfully into the edge. Kevin's eyes widened, the veil of relief from his orgasm lifting as quickly as it came. He felt a solid mass at his back side prodding him eagerly. Edd's his pressed firmly against his bottom and Kevin's face paled as he started to put two and two together. He was about to… his teacher was really going to…

"Preparation is key." Edd went on to say, his free hand stroking long gentle paths along Kevin's spine. He raised a curious brow, noting the look of pain written all over his student's face. This wouldn't do, not while he was so close to what he wanted. He relented the slightest bit, easing his grip on Kevin's neck.

"Speak your peace. What has you troubled?"

Kevin shook his head, unable to look the man in the eye. Eddward scowled. "Don't be careless Kevin." He warned, his tone cynical and unforgiving. "Your naivety will prove to be your undoing. Tell me, now."

Keivn shuddered but paused as he felt the table's edge dig deeper into his stomach. "T-the table." He finally managed to say. "It… hurts." He sounded ridiculous. Thankfully Edd did not demand he repeat his question, instead he loosened his grip more to allow the boy to lift himself up in his toes and little higher up on the desk. The pain went away and Kevin felt oddly relieved. Not by the lack of pain but by the concern in which Edd had for him. It down right shocked him. He never imagined a man so cold and ruthless being so… thoughtful. It was yet another enigma of the man he had grown to admire and hate.

"Anything more?" Kevin shook his head. "Good. Now hold still."

The red-head curled his fists close to him. He wasn't sure he was ready but Edd obviously thought otherwise. His back went stiff as a board as he felt something cold and wet touch at the ring of muscle that was Kevin's entrance. He nearly jumped but Edd's firm grip held him down well. Something thin had begun to prod between his cheeks and his face burned red. By now he knew he shouldn't be shocked by the feel of lube but somehow it never failed to surprise him. Even with something already shoved deep inside him. As Edd worked the slow process of extracting the toy, he worked to keep Kevin preoccupied. His mouth kissed the red-head's soft bottom, his teeth sinking into the plump round flesh as if it were his seal of approval. Kevin moaned, struggling between the sensations of the toy pulling free and the nips his teacher seemed hell bent on giving him. Edd smirked, dropping the toy into one of his prepared drawers, a towel shoved inside to catch the slickened toy. Eddward always came prepared.

Keivn stared straight ahead as he heard a ruffling of clothes from behind. His glasses fell askew as he was bumped forward, the mass from before now returning, but this time unclothed and very, very hard. It strained against his crevasse of his cheeks seeking the tight heat that called to it. His slickened entrance made for easy passage towards his tight entrance, the sudden pressure causing him to yelp. This was different from the toy. This was… he couldn't quite describe it. Edd's length was larger and definitely more terrifying to think about. Kevin felt as if he were about to be split in two. Eddward hesitated and felt his member stand on the precipice of ultimate pleasure. His breathing labored as he once again fought for control. He didn't want to hurt Kevin but oh did he want to plow him into the ground; never mind how vulgar the thought was.

"Shh." Edd cooed. "It will hurt like the toy did but you must remember to relax." He said, keeping his voice velveteen soft for the boy's sake. "Just remember how lovely it will feel, to have me fill you. Think about the pleasure you are about to receive." As he spoke his inched his member forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench in response. "_Relax_ citrouille."

Kevin did his best to follow Eddward's command. He sucked in as much air as he could, exhaling slowly as he tried to stick to the pleasant memories of the toy. When it had been first inserted, yes, it did hurt, but only for a moment. He remembered afterwards how nearly invisible it felt to have it inside until it started vibrating. Then it really started feeling good. Kevin struggled within himself to hold still as he felt Edd's length press into his backside, parting the ring of muscle until the head sat perfectly inside. Kevin whimpered, twisting his gaze to the side. It stung a little but the pain quickly subsided. Thankfully Eddward decided to take his time, offering gentle rubs of encouragement. It was the sweetest the man had ever been to Kevin. Soon enough the red-head relaxed enough for the process to continue. It wasn't long before Edd was buried deep inside and the teacher was left just as breathless and eager as the boy below him.

Edd's first thrust was slow and precise. Kevin cringed and groaned none the less. His cavern was tight like a fist, enveloping Edd's length in an astounding heat that threatened to drive him over the edge much too early. His second thrust was a bit more forceful, driving deep into Kevin and making the boy cry out. Edd quickly slapped his hand down on the center of Kevin's back and held him down this way. Any sudden movement would force Edd from Kevin's body and they would be back at square one. Kevin trembled and bit his finger nails into the face of the desk, uncaring of the unsightly grooves he had left behind. The third thrust was just as agonizing as the first and second, the fourth easing up the tiniest bit. As a rhythm was found the pain started to dull and Kevin let himself relax into the motion.

Eddward reveled in the bliss of Kevin's heat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his thrusts began to increase in speed. Kevin bounced against the edge of the table and opened his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure. His eyes fluttered open, forest green twinkling with euphoria as his body cried for more. His pink nipples brushed the flat surface of the desk and his own neglected length had begun to rub at the underside of the table. He started to feel that familiar ache once more and the coil in his belly started to wind back up. Edd's own coil was pulled taught, easing a bit just to tighten back up. It was his desirable torture. He purposely edged himself with every intention of finding his release in due time. For now he would enjoy the moment and let Kevin have his moment of his first adrenalized coupling. He could only imagine the dirty things running through that innocent little mind of his. Edd pounded into Kevin's willing body like an animal, his hips jutting forward swiftly and on their mark. Not to his surprise he found Kevin meeting each of his powerful thrusts with ones of his own. He smirked, a drop of perspiration sliding down the side of his pale face.

Edd reached below and grabbed himself a handful of Kevin, smirking to himself as the boy jolted from the sudden touch. He stroked Kevin's straining length and reached a little further to cup his sac. Kevin moaned into the face of the desk, almost forgetting himself and belting out a blissful cry. Every stroke of his hand brought Kevin nearer and nearer to that abyss. The red-head could barely stand it. His heart hammered away like crazy in his chest, the rest of his body tensing as he slowly started to tip over the edge. He didn't know when or how it was done but before he knew it, Kevin had been flipped onto his back. Eddward had started to thrust into him again, this time face to face. Forest green and icy blue regarded one another as their bodies entangled, Kevin rising up enough to wrap his skinny arms around his teacher's neck. Edd held him close and drove as far into him as he possibly could. Edd buried Kevin's face into the crook of his neck, moaning aloud as the heat of the boy's hot breath washed over him. The sound of skin slapping skin filled both their ears as stony constitutions came tumbling down. No longer were they student and teacher, but rather lovers intertwined in the most intimate of ways. Tomorrow may be different for now they just were.

Then, Kevin bit him.

He _bit him_; and no thought of remorse came tumbling across his sex crazed mind.

Edd snarled, his fingers tangling into Kevin's hair. With a sudden jerk Kevin's mouth was pulled from Edd's neck, leaving the freckled boy's lips agape. Eddward was brutal in his kiss, sinking his teeth into the boy's bottom lip. A satisfied grin curled at the corner of his lips when Kevin whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "Kiss me back." Edd ordered but really there was no need. Kevin danced their lips together, tasting tobacco mixed with spearmint. _I didn't know he smoked_. Kevin deepened the kiss by delving his tongue further in. _I rather like the taste_.

Edd wrapped his arms securely around Kevin's waist as he felt his undoing reach its cusp. He blinked back the fuzziness that started to veil his vision and trudged onward. It wasn't until his abdomen clenched and his muscles convulsed that Edd knew he was about to burst. Before his orgasm could strike however he reached between them for Kevin's length, gripping the solid member in his palm. Kevin hissed as Edd stroked him into oblivion, whispering sweet nothings into the ginger's ear. It took him no time at all to find Kevin's button. The head of his cock brushed the tiny bundle of nerves but just a few simple strokes were all it took to send him hurdling over the edge. Kevin came hard, harder than ever before. Arching his back Kevin fell back onto the desk, throwing his arms over his head as he was struck with pleasant bolts of pleasure racing through him. Edd followed suite, spilling his seed deep into the convulsing boy below him. He came with a growl, his teeth clenched to hold back the scream that threaten to give them away. Edd held onto the edge of the desk to keep from falling over, his eyes hazed over and hat tilted partially off his head to reveal inky strands poking out from beneath. Kevin looked just as worse for wear; naked, hair a mess, and flushed as pink as the day he was born.

Once he found his bearings Edd pulled Kevin to his feet, holding him carefully to his chest as he collapsed back into his chair. Kevin landed on his knees with his head tucked comfortably in the skinny man's lap. Neither knew how long they stayed like this. Time might as well have flown or crawled by at this point when in all reality only nine and a half minutes passed. Edd helped Kevin dress, leaving the buttons undone and simply tugging the cardigan onto the sleepy red-head's body. Kevin struggled to keep his eyes open but he simply couldn't. It was as if the life and excitement he had just moments ago had been sucked right out of him. As he phased in and out of slumber Edd took care of the rest, somehow managing to get the boy back into his clothing and correcting his crooked glasses. As soon as he picked up the mess they had created Edd scooped up the sleeping Kevin from his chair and carried him out to his car.

His beloved black Mustang V6 sat front and center of the faculty parking lot just behind the science building. He wasted no time in tucking Kevin into the back seat, using his favorite red shirt as a pillow for the boy to sleep on. What could he say, he preferred his casual wear his work duds and always carried a gym bag with extra clothing just in case. After all you never knew when you might need them. Looking around he spotted his jacket and draped it over Kevin. He heard the clink of metal but paid no mind to it. He doubted Kevin would be so foolish as to steal something as precious as his dog tags. Eddward scribbled away on a sticky note and tagged it to the back of the passenger seat where Kevin would see it when he awoke. He wished he could have stayed longer to watch his pumpkin sleep but alas he could not. He had another lecture coming up soon and he had to be prepared to scare off the next batch of victims, ehem, students stupid enough to think themselves worthy of his knowledge.

_My, how the might have fallen,_ he thought to himself.

Passion's servant had turned on its master and now Edd, the brooding professor from hell, was Kevin's play thing. The funny part of this all? Kevin wasn't even aware of this. As he had promised- so long as Kevin gave Eddward what he wanted, which in truth wasn't much- he would be the nerd's faithful slave. He would protect, love and teach the boy the best way he knew how. Conventional thinking had never been his forte and tradition could kiss his ass. Knowing his car windows were tinted helped to alleviate some of the tension he had felt leaving Kevin alone in his car. The boy would be safe from miscreants and left alone to rest. With a satisfied grin that would put the cruelest of demons to shame Edd stalked back to his classroom, Kevin's hat clenched tightly in his fist.

Kevin stirred moments later, forcing his eyes open. A blurry yellow square stared back at him with elegant hand writing greeting his first waking moments. Kevin adjusted his glasses and peered closer at the note, shocked over all that he was not in the classroom but rather in a car. He peeled the note off the back of the seat and read it aloud. "Rest. We shall retire soon. Do NOT leave this vehicle." His eyes widened comically. "The alarm is set and I will come after you?!" Kevin's mouth fell open. "That son of a-!" Before he could blow his top something metal clinked in the pocket of the jacket. Searching through it he found a pair of dog tags, simple in design but engraved with meaning none the less. Taken aback Kevin pulled them free and examined them. One had an 'M' on it and the other an 'F'. _Hmm. I wonder what that means._

As he drifted back to sleep he clenched the chain of the dog tags to his chest. They were well taken care of but there was a slight worn to the edges. They must have meant something special to Edd to have been left inside the car. With that last fleeting thought on his mind Kevin let himself drift back into slumber; the memory of icy blue eyes staring at him as the boy was physically impaled on the other's cock, filling his dreams with more than just sugar plums and daffodils.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d!_


End file.
